Children with Problems
by HCRATL
Summary: One day when Flynn Schidious was brooding over the loss of his crush to his brother, Guy Schidious, an unexpected person approached him and changed his destiny for ever. FlynnxLuke, JadexTear


**This is a disclaimer: We do not own Tales of the Abyss nor Tales of Vesperia.**

**PROLOGUE**

Once upon a time, there lived a happy family that went by the name of "fon Curtis." The father, Jade fon Curtis, was a particular man. He liked very manly women and so, he married the manly Tear Grant. Tear's hobby consisted of binding her chest and wearing a naked male body suit. This naked male body suit revealed all of her wonderfully formed abs and pectorals and she did not have to wear a shirt. She proudly wore her tight red swim trunks that clamped tightly around her thighs and buttocs.

Jade and Tear had two wonderful twins named, Luka and Luke fon Curtis. The male twin, Luke, was nothing like his sister Luka. He had short hair that was always wrapped around by a towel which he always proclaimed was a head band. He once heard that if you had a headband and a sword, you would be considered a hero. He was a very loud mouthed brat and to assert his manliness he wore a bathrobe to school. He often got into fights and got suspended from school. The last act that he did was that he tried to strangle a kid in school named Karol Capel. Tear, the wonderful and loving mother, tried exceptionally hard to block out all of the childish antics of Luke and for the most part it worked. On the other hand, Jade was a strict military overlord. He whipped Luke every time he even stepped foot into the house of "fon Curtis." Luka knew that Luke was always being beaten, but said nothing to her mother or the authorities for she too participated in the cruel beatings of her twin brother. Luka was quite popular in the school of "Tales of your Education." She was the idle for a perfect girlfriend. She had beautiful, long, flowing, red, silky hair that flew dramatically in the wind whenever she turned. All of the girls were jealous of her eye burning beauty and her extremely exquisite and detailed maid outfit. She did all of her homework assignments, got one hundred and fifty percent on all of her tests; she even was the president of the overly powerful and demonic student council. Not many knew that she was always plotting an evil way to emotionally and physically abuse her twin brother. It was her destiny in life.

There was also another part of the family that attended this school. They were not blood related to the "fon Curtis" since they were adopted into the family. Guy Schidious, a rather dashing young man had a fear of girls and yet he had a crush on the fabulous, Luka fon Curtis. He had fair hair that swept to the side and his eyes sparkled like the ocean blue. The only thing he was capable of was playing sports for he had no brain power to do school work. He really hoped that he would get a scholarship to enter the college, "Tales of Jocks." Flynn Schidious on the other hand, was a dedicated student in his studies and got all A's, for his goal was to impress the beautiful Luka. He, like his twin brother, was creepily in love with Luka. He spied on her every day and had a little note pad filled with everything she did with the precise time. He looked almost exactly like his twin but he had a tad bit longer hair. His eyes did not gleam like his brothers for they were always overshadowed by his beautiful locks of gold. Sometimes, when he accidently spied on Luke, his heart sped up and his face was gushed with a soft color of salmon pink.

Now, at this very moment in time, a crisis was blooming like a beautiful rose in the school. Luka finally fell in love with Guys' obedient and dog-like ways. Everyone in school was jealous, particularly Flynn. However, one day, when Flynn was brooding over his brother's victory on the bench, Luke approached him with an angry and yet adorable pout.

"I saw you spying on me when I was cleansing my body in the locker rooms," he said huffily.

Flynn looked above him and was almost startled that he thought Luka was talking to him. But when he blinked the long flowing hair was replaced by short spiky hair wrapped with a towel.

Flynn said blinking innocently while secretly hoping he wouldn't get caught, "What?"

A large vein mark appeared through the towel on Luke's forehead and with a mighty thrust of his fist, he punched Flynn ten feet up into the air and Flynn landed on his forehead, cracking the cement below him.

"Oh my dear Lord! My Frontal Bone has become asunder!" he proclaimed while dramatically reaching for the heavens with one hand and the other cradling his bleeding head.

Luke huffed and walked off. While the fon Curtis was walking away, Flynn swore he saw the shoujo sparkles of death.


End file.
